This project provides a broadly based resource designed to enhance the integrity of animal experimentation and advance the science of laboratory animal medicine by: 1. Improving the quality of animal research at the University of Alabama in Birmingham (UAB) through a sound professional program of clinical laboratory animal and medicine/animal health evaluation/disease control. 2. Identifying and characterizing animal diseases that are useful models of human disorders. 3. Characterizing spontaneous diseases of laboratory animals, and improving methods to detect and control those diseases that complicate biomedical research. 4. Providing educational and training programs in animal experimentation for veterinarians training in Laboratory Animal Medicine/Comparative Pathology, graduate students in the biomedical sciences, veterinary students and biomedical research technicians.